The Haunted House
by MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon
Summary: Lucy and Rogue is newlywed couple. And Lucy is want to buy a house. But but they don't know that the house is haunted... Suck at summaries but please read and review ;3


**The Haunted House**

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Humor and Romance

Pairing : Rogue Cheney X Lucy Heartfilia (RoLu)

Warning : **Must Read!** A bit OOC and the author didn't read the new chapter that held or had GMG so I'm so sorry if I had a Mistake for describing it. And by the way this is my first FanFic in English language.

* * *

Lucy an Rogue Cheney were newlywed couple, who had just returned from their honeymoon. They planned to buy a house. Lucy asked her husband to stop before an old two-story house in the suburbs.

" Rogue, don't you think this house is awesome? Why don't we check it out? " requested Lucy

" Oh, I don't know. People say the house is haunted and... "

" Come on, let's have a look first. "

Rogue didn't really like the idea but he could never say 'no' to his newly wedded wife. She was smashingly gorgeous! Lucy was a beautiful lady with long blonde thick shiny hair. When she smiled, her big brown round eyes would light up and her lips curl up showing her high cheekbones and two dimples. Not to mention her lovely melodious voice. Rogue had to beat a bunch of his archrivals to get Lucy. There were Sting Eucliffe-a sport star at fairy Academy, Jellal Fernandez-a famous actor and painter, Rufus Lohr-a son of a conglomerate and Laxus Dreyar-an uprising car racer, and many more. Lucy means everything to Rogue and it has made him a henpecked husband who almost never disagrees to what she wishes.

The next morning, Rogue drove his beloved wife on his hard-earned black BMW. Following them was a pick-up truck containing some basic furniture. Rogue and Lucy had finally decided to buy the house. They planned to have it redesigned and renovated by some local professionals.

" Good Morning ", Lucy greeted sweetly when the caretaker welcomed them at the dusty tall door.

" You must be Mr. And Mrs. Cheney. Come on in, " says the caretaker.

Mr. Jiemma the caretaker is a tall skinny old man at his late 60's who has edgy jaws. He has hollow cheeks and a slight gray mustache. His gray wavy hair looked like it had not been combed for weeks. From his blackened thin lips we could tell that he was a chain smoker. he did not smile a lot and when he spoke we could never tell hoe he really felt. He wore a rumpled off-white shirt and grayish brown pants.

He shows them around the house. When they were climbing up the stairs to check the rooms on, Rogue felt kind of creepy but again Lucy could convince him, " Don't be such a spoilsport. You're overreacting. The house is dirty and dusty, that's all. "

Then Rogue and Lucy went down the stairs to talk with Mr. Jiemma. Meanwhile, from a distance, two ghosts are floating in the air watching them intensely. The first one with a red and purple robe and red eyes i Dracula. The second one is Mat Pocong, a tall creature whoose whole body was wrapped in white fabric **(Author Note : This is the ghost of Indonesia. if you want to see the original ghost image type 'pocong' and you can see the picture there. but be careful, if you look at the picture when the middle of the night, you would shudder of fear just like me when I read this story I'cant sleep well).**

The ghosts were talking about the newly wed couple. Both Dracula and Mat Pocong seemed interested in Lucy.

" Gee, they really don't look good together. The husband looks exactly like you! " Mat Pocong starts.**  
**

" Are you saying that I'm ugly? " Dracula snapped.

So, they start fighting while still floating in the air.

Lucy and Rogue went back upstairs to unpack. They were so busy arguing that they could not hear what was happening on the first floor. As usual, Rogue played loud music. He never wanted people to hear when he was arguing with his wife.

Things got out of control on the first floor. The two ghosts got more frantic, slamming things around, making noises all over. Then, came the third ghost, Frankenstein. He was the tallest and biggest one. He had broad face and red scary eyes. There were bolts on both sides of his neck. His skin was green.

" Hey, come on, you guys! That girl is off-limits to you. Better check out that old man. We have never been able to scare him. Let's challenge ourselves! " says Frankenstein.

Times flew. The sun had set. Lucy, Rogue and Mr. Jiemma were getting hungry. They went to the kitchen. Lucy decided to make something for dinner. Preparing to make some fried rice, she took some garlic out of a plastic bag in the kitchen cabinet, then chop and saute it with butter. A tangy aroma filled the whole first floor. Suddenly Lucy sees smoke followed by the appearance of the three ghosts.

" Please have mercy. Don't kill us, " Frankenstein begs Lucy not to kill them.

Lucy is numb and dumbfounded-she cannot move or says anything. She is clueless. She didn't know what she has done. Surprisingly, her husband doesn't feel scared at all.

Then. Mr. Jiemma whispers to her, " They are afraid of garlic, ma'am. "

" Way to go, Darling! You just turned yourself into an exorcist, " Rogue was so amused and grinning like a maniac.

Knowing that the ghosts were afraid of Garlic, Rogue tried to make a deal with the three ghosts.

" If you don't want my wife to kill you, let's make a deal. From now on you must stop scaring people and drinking people's blood. Eat strawberry jelly instead. We will prepare it for you everyday.

" Okay, " said the three silly ghosts.

" But in return. You must help us clean the house. "

" Alright, " the ghosts agreed.

The night fell. The three Ghosts ran here and there trying to get their jobs done. While far in the distance, Mr. Jiemma was laughing because they all did not know that he was actually the real, most powerful Ghosts who could not be with conquered with some stupid garlic. He was the previous owner of the house who was killed a long time ago.

* * *

**Arghhhhh !**

**I'm so tired of writing this story. Please let me knew your opinion about this story. Review please XD !**


End file.
